Love::The Original Romance
by Mewwwwwwww
Summary: I must tell you the truth. Ahh... It's that "Love" wasn't really supposed to be a series of poems. It was just supposed to be a one-shot about Junior but thanks to Cascore, I made it into a series. Thank YOU so MUCH! Here's the ORIGINAL ONE!


**I thought that...Since Cascore's comment about the poem, I just...I must tell you the truth. Ahh... It's that "Love" wasn't really supposed to be a series of poems. It was just supposed to be a one-shot about Junior but thanks to Cascore, I made it into a series.(Thank YOU so MUCH! ^^) While I was flipping through the poems in my old, worn poem-book (yes, I write the poems in paper first. 0///0), I found the original version of "Love" So...here we go, again!**

**Warning though, this isn't for those who are insanely in love with Junior and don't want to read about something not nice happening to him.**

**Same goes for Toadette fans :o**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The REAL "Love" poemfic is...OUT!!!!!**

**_____________________________________**

_**Listening To My Heart**_

The first years of my life were content

I was evil, a demon, hell-sent

My dad was very proud of me

When I built my Megaleg in Galaxy

I thought my life was just that

Just crime and evil, dirty deeds but

The day my dad and I went to raid

Peach's Castle I saw you, afraid.

Yours was a face I have never seen before,

Innocence was in your eyes as you stared at me at the door.

My dad pushed you into the wall, aside

I was glad that you didn't cry.

I stareed there wondering,

How can heaven let go of such a beautiful being.

I can't help but stare you.

"Dad's in a hurry" I explained so you knew.

That I am now I am enamoured by you.

I can't help but stare at you. Is she real? Is this true?

Are you the angel that heaven sent to earth,

To heal and forgive the evil soul that I possessed ever since my birth?

You reached out your hand and gently touched mine.

"Toadette" You whispered as you held it like such a precious gem

You smiled so warmly at me. No one other than my dad did.

I smiled back, my soul flying, freed.

Our special moment was interrupted by,

A loud "_KABOOM_" made me look away. When I look back, I sighed.

I saw fear creeping into your eyes.

I heard a growl and a lot of cries.

"Mario! Help! " Peach shrieked as daddy ran past me.

"Junior! You slowpoke! Come on!" He yelled at me with a smirk painted o his face.

The Princess was on his shoulders

Like she was just a bag of folders.

You ran after dad.

"Highness!" You cried as my dad boarded the hover craft.

I ran after you, telling you to stay far away

But she just wouldn't do what I say.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw,

A Toad running after her.

"Toadette! Come back! Don't worry, Mario will rescue her" He cooed into your ears as you gave up fighting and cried on his shoulder

He locks her in a tight embrace, as if shielding her from the world.

I stared.

I have witness something I have concluded to be very rare.

Love.

Giving up.

Compassion.

Adoration.

I wish I could comfort someone like that,

To turn their emotions from sad to glad.

"JR! GOD! COME ALREADY!" Dad laughed. I turn around and saw Mario, hero of Mushroom Kingdom, bloody in Peach's arms.

"Yes, Papa…"

He saw me, looked at me and frowned. " Love always seem to avoid us." He quietly said.

Sounds like a quote from a book he read.

"… don't bother falling for someone, they'll never love you back…". He said smiling a sad smile.

"…don't fall…like I did…" Dad murmured as he looked at Peach and Mario, now holding each other as though they'll die in a while.

Fury burns on my cheeks.

How come he, the useless Toad, gets to hold the one he desire?

How come our kind can't seem to be accepted, however hard we try?

How come we can't find happiness?

Although all we wanted was acceptance?

With no further questioning, I hopped of the machinery.

Bringing my claws out, I now face destiny.

I mindlessly charged at the Toad. An unknown liquid sting my eyes.

He saw me. I saw him. I shall live. He shall die.

He gasped. I stabbed.

Hah...I breathed. His little heaven, now demolished.

And mine shall be very much established.

But instead of his expected crumpling to the ground.

The little girl let go of a little cry.

Her arms around him loosened.

She limped in his arms.

She looked at the Toad.

_I...I...Make sure they get home...I'm sorry..._

Were the last words that crept out of her mouth...whispering slowly.

She closed her chocolate eyes. Blood dripping from her slash-wound.

Time...slowly stood.

I felt so angry. Ashamed. On the verge of eternal insanity.

I hopped back unto the hovercraft. Knowing Toads, He wouldn't come after me.

Now, as the hovercraft rose and flew into the starry night,

As I watch him hold her lifeless body,

I felt tears, anger, frustration.

Wrap around me like a blanket, choking me.

I looked down, not seeing.

…

You'll never love me, Angel, I am horrible.

I am evil and I have killed you...other people...

How could an angel ever love a demon?

I felt frustrated…Angry, even…

I smiled a sad smile like my dad did.

I look down to the ocean below, void and lifeless...

I'm stuck in the past, present and future that I detest.

I...How can I ever expect one day,

To hear somebody I have hurt say:

"You're not evil, just misunderstood."

That I..could possible be...good?

My mind, a storm

Tonight, my heart transformed.

I stopped thinking.

I feel my soul sinking.

So I followed it. I followed my feeling.

I heard my dad scream: "JUNIOR!!!"

But...I can't go back now.

I have always thought my life to be brilliant...until now.

Now. Now. Now...

I can't stop sinking...no matter how.

I...we must have been so high...

For it was taking taking too long for me to die...

Angel...

Don't worry, I'll suck it up.

Yet I won't promise you that these tears will stop.

I knew this before I met you, now I am sure, at least

I knew that you would never, ever love a beast.

...

...

They've looked for him...even Mario, but somehow...

Junior's body was never found.

Toadette recovered and became Toad's wife.

But forgot about the one who, because of her, ended his life.

Peach rekindled the fire that burned only for the dragon-turtle lord

And fixed his and Mario's original discord.

Sometimes, Junior's dad would get a space-out look

...

...

But they all just faced it.

It was...Fate...the bandit...

Who took Junior and ran...

For...

It was...his end.

It was his love.

It was his decision.

It was his life.


End file.
